With the increase in popularity of electric and hybrid vehicles that utilize rechargeable battery systems for at least a portion of their power source, the need for charging stations to recharge these battery systems is increasing. Although most battery systems can be recharged from a domestic wall socket, many support faster charging at higher voltages and currents which requires more expensive dedicated equipment with specialized connectors. Some systems may use 240 Volt AC or 500 Volt DC high-current to provide greatly accelerated charging.